


As I Lay Dying

by SamuelJames



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jack's thoughts on the church and Ennis after he's attacked





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** As I Lay Dying_   
>  _**Character/Pairing:** Jack Twist with Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist mentioned _   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17 for aftermath of violence and language._   
>  _**Summary:** Jack's thoughts on the church and Ennis after he's attacked._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was  Religious. Aftermath of violence rather than violence itself but I'd rather warn than not._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Are we going to hell Ennis had asked once just after he'd come and Jack was getting rid of the condom. Neither of them was especially religious but they'd both gotten married in church and had gotten their kids baptized. The church has a grip on people from the moment they're born. Jack had come to the conclusion, after some debate with a distractingly naked Ennis, that if they did it wouldn't be for being gay but perhaps because of the adultery. He'd cheated on Lureen from the get go and on Ennis too he supposes, finding other men to meet his needs when he and Ennis were apart.

The world's going quiet now, they must be leaving and his head is pounding with his thoughts jumbled. He should have been more careful but they'd got him and God everything hurts so bad, shooting pain that makes him want to puke. Ennis is foremost in his thoughts, his one real love and if there'd been less preaching from pulpits and if they'd not been born where they were then maybe they could have stood a chance. He tries calling out but he gurgles and coughs, choking on the coppery taste. His eyes are too heavy to open and he tries to push himself up but fuck those ignorant pricks were thorough. There's cold seeping through his pants and Jack thinks of God, he couldn't let this happen and then take him to hell. He can't die here, if he can just push himself up but it's like his body isn't getting the message. He's terrified and he thinks of Ennis and wishes he was there to hold him one more time. He's so tired now and the pain in his jaw keeps flaring and fading till he stops feeling anything.


End file.
